Danji Date
The former No. 12 of the 1st String. His doubles partner is Ban. He excels at reading the state of the match and possesses good leadership abilities. Background Date Danji is a character from Prince of Tennis sequel series New Prince of Tennis and was formerly the No.12 Japan Representative and amongst the series First Returning 1st Stringers. After handing his badge for non-tennis reasons but out of kindness and respect to Kawamura Takashi for saving his teammates life, the U-17 staff seemingly re-instated Date as the No.12 of U-17 Japan. Appearance Date has two scars on his forehead in the same place, one given to him by Oni Juujiro, the other by Byoudouin Houou. Personality Date is very proud of his power. It is also hinted that he and Ban Rikiya are close friends as the two of them call each other by their given names. History U-17 Camp |Danji Date appeared danji rikiya.jpg|Danji & Rikiya Pair danji.jpg|Shocked Danji Date is first seen effortlesly defeating Miyako Shinobu and Nakagauchi Sotomichi while paired with Ban Rikiya in a doubles match as a member of the 1st Stringers as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. After easiley defeating Miyako and Nakagauchi who he refers to as 'worthless' he and Ban are challenged by Kawamura Takashi and Kabaji Munehiro, another pair of 2nd Stringers. Date and Ban begin to demolish Kawamura and Kabaji however Kawamura and Kabaji stay strong and persistent. Eventually, Kawamura and Kabaji are left bloodied and are in what seems to be no condition to continue that much but nonetheless continue on. Towards the end of the match, right as Kawamura and Kabaji are about lose, Kawamura unleashes an astonishingly powerful serve that is far too fast and powerful for Ban to return, which passes Ban and hits the floodlight which falls on to Ban. Luckily, Kawamura and Kabaji catch the floodlight above Ban and save his life. After seeing this, Date and Ban forfeit the match since they are moved by Kawamura and Kabaji's efforts and hand over their 1st Stringer badges. Making Date a 2nd Stringer. Genius 10 Challenge Date and the rest of the former No.11-20 are seen during the Middle School VS Genius 10 Shuffle with the majority of the camp as members of the audience. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Date plays a very aggresive Tennis Style and is a Power Play user. He uses his immense power by aiming shots into his opponent overwhelming them with power and dramatically blowing them out of the court. Springtime of Danji (Danji no Haru) Date rotates his body backwards slightly and takes a mighty swing which gives the ball high power and results in blowing the opponent off of the court once it makes contact with them. Summer of Danji (Danji no Natsu) An even more powerful form of Springtime of Danji which sends the opponent towards the sky. Danji no Aki (Autumn of Danji) Can blow away 3-5 people and is even stronger than Danji no Natsu Danji no Fuyu (Winter of Danji) Can blow away 3-5 people and is even stronger than Danji no Aki U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: Since he is the type to concentrate on raising his power, his speed is only average. Maybe some sprinting exercises are in order? Power - 6: Both Danji no Haru and Danji no Natsu display his amazing strength. Stamina - 5: Played a match just after coming back, yet showed his strength without any problems. He's competitive when excited and doesn't waste his physical side, he's really stable. Mental - 5: He does not get discouraged even when he's at a disadvantage and is able to calmly assess the situation. Technique - 3: He has strengthened his accuracy through basic drills, however he still lacks decisiveness in this area. Kurobe's Memo: With his ability to end matches in one strike, the strength of his and Ban's power doubles combination cannot be denied. Him giving up his badge despite not actually losing the match shows his great integrity. I have heard that many members of the second string see a brother in him. Personal Information *Committee: Sports Festival Executive Committee *Favorite Color: Apricot *Thing he wants most: Rabbit doll (to give to his sister) *Thing you're bad at: Insects *Specialty outside of tennis: Dog Training Trivia Character Trivia *Byoudouin and Oni caused those scars on his forehead. The larger of the two was caused by Byoudouin. Other Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Power Play Users Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:World Cup Participants Category:1st Stringer Category:August Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo